


do you notice me? (do i notice you?)

by calicoco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They are both clueless, kenma is a panicked gay, kenma is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicoco/pseuds/calicoco
Summary: Kenma uncurls himself from his position by the door and meets the sight of Shoyo Hinata crouching down at him.He blinks up at the bright eyes, orange hair and cute freckles that he’s daydreamed about countless times. Before he knows what he’s doing, he brings up one small paw to rub against Shoyo’s cheek.(Or, Kenma is pining for Shoyo so Kuroo turns him into a cat.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solxtos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solxtos/gifts).



> My first fic ahhh! Hope you enjoy:)

Kenma Kozume has been screwed over many times in his life. For example, moving from Japan to America and being put into the first grade with no english speaking skills. That really fucking sucked. Or the time he accidentally dyed his hair green while trying to bleach it along with getting his nose broken in middle school by his best friend, Tetsuro Kuroo. 

But this one...this really takes the cake. 

He is currently a cat. 

Kenma Kozume, who was a once human, is now a cat.

Courtesy of Kuroo, aka the worst witch he’s ever encountered.

Witches aren’t exactly unheard of but they aren’t common either and Kenma has the pleasure of having one for a best friend and roommate. 

His day was going just as dull as his past ones, with Kuroo in the kitchen brewing some kind of ill looking concoction while chanting in Latin. Kenma had just come out of his room from his weekly crying session over animal videos(he’s a sensitive dude ok?) and flopped himself on the couch. 

“God, Kuroo that smells like death,” he groaned.

Kuroo abruptly stopped his chanting and peered over his shoulder to look at Kenma. 

“No it doesn’t, death smells spicier. Kenma, I’ve told you th-”

Kuroo screamed and leapt back from the stove just as his potion overflowed from the pot onto the burner. 

“You’re cleaning that up”, Kenma deadpanned while he wrinkled his nose.

Kuroo was already walking down the hall to get the mop. “I got it, I got it…” 

“Hey, am I still supposed to come with you to visit your family this Christmas break?” 

“Yea, I’m pretty sure. Why?”

“Oh… no reason.”

The witch eyed his best friend as he wiped up the potion. “This is about Shoyo isn’t it?”

“What? N-no! Yes? I was just worried you know? He’s always alone during breaks and I’m just looking out for him. L-like any good friend would. Completely platonic… yea…”

Kenma’s heart feels like it’s being jackhammered and is sure that by now his face can rival a tomato in terms of redness. Because whenever Shoyo Hinata is even mentioned, he dies a little inside. 

Shoyo is in the same year of college as him with bright orange hair and a smile like sunshine to match. Kenma had met him in their first year of college and was immediately smitten. Now, two whole years later he can confidently say that he has gotten nowhere with his poor attempts at flirting. In fact, “pining for Shoyo” is now one of his top three hobbies along with losing sleep because of gaming and getting dragged by Kuroo. 

Kuroo sighed and put the mop aside. “Listen, I really think that maybe you should talk to him about this. Because, and I mean this in the nicest way possible-”

“Bro, that just means whatever you’re gonna say isn’t going to be nice,” interrupted Kenma as he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m just saying that this is getting really sad- _don’t look at me like that because I know that you know it too-_ so wouldn’t it be better if you just come clean? Worst case scenario he rejects you, but at least then you’ll have your answer,” shrugs Kuroo. 

Kenma throws his phone charger at him from his spot on the couch. “Don’t call my situation sad. I flirt with him but he’s not...responding.”

Kuroo gives him a look. “I don’t think smiling at him like you’re in pain everytime he looks at you counts as flirting,” he says as he dodges a remote that’s being chucked at him.

“I just- it’s so hard because he’s so… so… perfect? Like his smile, oh my god it’s so bright and happy with his little freckles. Dude, his freckles, I could spend hours just counting them over and over again and-”

“Ok! I get it! You’re super gay for your short tangerine boy!”

Kenma sinks further into the couch and rubs his eyes. “It’s just- there’s so many things that could go wrong and I- God, I don’t even know if he’s into guys. He could be fucking homophobic for all I know,” he whispers weakly. 

Kuroo stares at him for a few seconds then bursts out laughing. 

“What? I don’t understand how anything about this situation could be remotely funny to you,” Kenma says in frustration as he looks for something else to throw at his supposed friend.

The other let’s his giggles die down while gasping for breath and clutches his stomach before replying. “Are you seriously worried about THAT? Oh my god, Kenma, have you even met him?!” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t wanna assume…” Kenma mumbles as he slumps his shoulders a little, “I’m literally in love with him and I’m scared that I might wreck the little relationship that we already have. I barely talk to him now but at least that’s something right? I don’t want to risk him never talking to me again and I know that makes me a coward in so many ways but...I’m genuinely terrified.”

“Kenma…” says Kuroo softly.

“Like highschool…” continues Kenma quietly, “fuck… you know how highschool was and I can’t go through that again. I learnt that not exposing myself was what protected me from getting hurt. It’s not that easy Kuroo, I can’t just go up to him like that without knowing his thoughts.”

“Kenma I’m sorry about that I…” 

“...what?” Kenma asked as he shifted awkwardly. 

His friend who seemed deep in thought suddenly launched himself toward the couch with his spellbook in hand. “Holy shit! I have an idea! What if there was a way that you could find out about how Shoyo feels about you?”

Kenma looked at the spellbook wearily. “You’re not casting a spell on me. I don’t trust you enough- _What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me!”_

“No, no, no, no, no… You don’t understand, just let me…” Kuroo flipped through the pages of his book with one hand and gripped Kenma’s wrist with the other. “...here! Found it!”

Never in his life has Kenma ever felt fear like this before. 

There’s Kuroo saying some weird shit followed by a flash and ominous looking smoke.

“ _Ugh… why is everything so big…”_ meows Kenma.

Wait…

_Meows!?_

_Tetsuro Kuroo you’re a dead man._

Kuroo scooped up Kenma and looked at the small, fluffy, yellow and black cat in his hands.

“Wow Kenma! You’re so tiny even as a cat huh?”

“ _Fuck you Kuroo. I hope Tsukki bites your dick off when you’re screwing,”_ snarls Kenma as he tries to swipe at the human with his miniscule paws. 

“Whoa, relax ok? The spell wears off after it’s served its purpose so calm down.”

_Relax? Relax!? The nerve that Kuroo has sometimes._

Kenma hisses loudly and tries to wriggle out of his friend’s grip but the hands holding him are too strong for his small body.

“I’m just going to drop you off at Shoyo’s house, I’m sure you’ll find out what you need to know and then as soon as you figure your shit out you’ll turn back ok?”

_“What- what kind of logic is that? This is considered stalking you idiot, fuck your existence entirely,”_ Kenma tries to growl but it only comes out as horrible hissing noises. 

  
  


So that’s how it happened. 

That’s how an angry calico cat is scratching at Shoyo Hinata’s apartment door while Tetsuro Kuroo is running away with multiple angry red scratches on both of his arms(Kenma is quite proud of himself). 

About thirty minutes passes until Kenma realizes that Shoyo was, in fact, not home at all. Did his apartment complex even allow pets? What if some angry old person sees him and calls animal control? Kenma’s mind starts to fill with dread because he can’t stand the fact of being sniffed at by other stray animals. 

Just as he was in the middle of plotting Kuroo’s murder, he hears soft footsteps come from behind him. 

“Oh hey kitty, what are you doing here?” coos a gentle voice.

Kenma uncurls himself from his position by the door and meets the sight of Shoyo Hinata crouching down at him. 

He blinks up at the bright eyes, orange hair and cute freckles that he’s daydreamed about countless times. Before he knows what he’s doing, he brings up one small paw to rub against Shoyo’s cheek. 

“Aww you’re awfully friendly,” he giggles( _he actually giggled_ ). 

The human brings Kenma into his arms and looks around.

“You don’t have an owner, do you? I’ve never seen you around before.” mumbles Shoyo as he cradles the soft ball of fur against his chest. 

Kenma doesn’t fight in the boy’s hold like he did with Kuroo. Instead, he nuzzles his nose into the soft material of the shirt that clung loosely to the boy’s body.

_He smells so good…_ he thinks.

The scent of clean laundry, bed sheets and an undertone that can only be defined as Shoyo fills his nose. Everything around him is so warm and comforting that he can’t help his eyes from fluttering shut. 

“You’re so pretty,” is the last thing Kenma hears along with the jingle of keys unlocking a door before he falls asleep. 

Kenma wakes up to the noises of dishes clanking together and Christmas music. He blearily lifts his head and looks down at his paws.

_Oh yea, I’m a fucking cat,_ he thinks bitterly.

His eyes scan the room which he realizes is Shoyo’s apartment. He recognizes the cream coloured walls littered with pictures of friends and family along with the navy blue couch he’s currently placed on. The late afternoon’s light peeking through the baby pink curtains gives the place a pleasant glow. There’s wind chimes hung up by the window decorated with little toy birds? Chicks? Crows? 

_Cute._

He rolls onto his belly and sees Shoyo preparing something in the kitchen while dancing to the Christmas music. His heart somersaults in his chest because _how can someone be so adorable?_ However, much to his embarrassment his stomach produces a loud growl. 

Shoyo’s head whips around to see the source of the sound. “Hey! You’re awake,” greets Shoyo. “Was that you? I should’ve known you we’re gonna be hungry. I went and got some cat food from next door while you were sleeping. They have a cat too, you know. Maybe you guys can be friends or something!”

_“Shoyo! Shoyo! It’s me Kenma, please help me!”_ meows Kenma. 

“Ha ha, maybe not then,” smiles Shoyo. 

Well...at least he tried. 

  
  


Kenma learns that Shoyo is terrible at cooking(which honestly is kind of adorable) because he saw him burn the same dish at least three different times. After an hour of frustration, praying and consulting the internet, dinner is finally ready. The human pours some dry cat food into a bowl and places it on the other side of the table. After Kenma is carefully placed in front of the bowl, Shoyo sits down across from him to eat his own food.

“Come on you gotta eat kitty,” urges the boy after noticing how the cat is looking distastefully at his meal. 

_“I can’t eat this, please… Can I have some of your noodles at least?”_ pleads Kenma. Unfortunately, his stomach betrays him and chooses at that exact moment to growl once again. 

“Please eat, see how hungry you are? Don’t you wanna be strong and healthy?” asks Shoyo with a pout. 

Kenma must have a weak heart because he finds himself slowly bending down to take a bite of the food. His stomach is begging him for some sort of substance, so he scarfs down the dry pellets without much thought and tries to ignore the fact that he’s eating actual cat food. As in food for actual cats. 

Shoyo reaches over and pats him on the head. “Good kitty. See? Look how hungry you were,” he says as he motions towards the empty bowl. 

Kenma flattens his ears out of embarrassment while the human across from him just giggles and continues to slurp his udon noodles. 

After dinner, Shoyo pulls Kenma into his lap to watch some TV. The boy strokes his head gently and scratches under his chin. A purr forces its way from Kenma’s throat and he feels himself immediately stiffen. 

“You like that huh? My cat growing up liked that too. I used to play with her all the time after I came home from volleyball practices and school. She used to sleep in my room too! We would cuddle at night ‘cause she got scared really easy,” Shoyo tells him. 

Kenma tries his best not to imagine a young Shoyo playing with kittens because he might just lose his mind. They stay like that for a while, with Shoyo massaging between Kenma’s ears and Kenma purring in response. The TV playing in the background and the warm air of the apartment made him feel sleepy again. 

“Hey, I need to name you. I can’t keep calling you kitty can I?”

_“Kenma Kozume,”_ rasps Kenma.

“Yeah that’s what I thought, you wouldn’t like that would you?” Shoyo continues as he lifts Kenma up to look at his face.

“Hmmmmm...you should have a name just as cute as you.” Kenma feels himself heat up at that comment. 

“Mango. You’re Mango now.”

_Oh fuck me. Of course that’s what YOU would name a cat,_ Kenma thinks as he slightly swoons. He licks Shoyo’s nose in response and meows quietly.

“I think you like it. That’s good ‘cause I like it too. Hey Mango, you’re my baby now!”

_Kinky. Would that be beastiality? Fuck no._

Shoyo laughs his bright laugh and tumbles backwards onto the couch cushions, holding Kenma to his chest. They finish watching the movie in that position until the sun sets and street lights outside turn on . 

“Mango, time for bed,”whispers Shoyo into Kenma fur. 

He turns the TV off and carries Kenma to the bedroom. 

Kenma has never actually been inside Shoyo’s bedroom before, mostly because of the fact they’re barely acquaintances. Sure, he’s been inside the apartment once or twice with their whole friend group, but he was always too shy to stay for long. So, Kenma thinks, it’s only natural that his stomach is flipping out right now. 

The bedroom isn’t anything special but it feels oddly comforting. There’s a plain white desk pushed against the far wall with papers, textbooks and stationery littering the surface. It’s facing in the direction of a window where there’s blue curtains with a purple flower print. Like the rest of the apartment, the walls are cream with pictures hanging off of them, but there’s some volleyball posters hanging as well. Shoyo’s bed is up against the wall across from the desk. It’s messily made, like he had just thrown the covers and pillows back on before rushing out the door. The room itself isn’t that big but it seems spacious enough for one person. 

“Here, you can sleep with me ‘kay?” says Shoyo as he places Kenma on the rumped covers of the bed.

_Me? In bed? With him? If only he knew..._ Kenma tells himself. 

“I’m going to go shower before bed. Don’t worry I’m not leaving.” Shoyo tells him as he’s looking through his drawer. “I’ll be back soon,” and he disappears down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Kenma had always had difficulty sleeping. Kuroo, the science nerd he is, tells him that it’s because of the blue light from the computer screen. Tonight though, he finds himself drifting in and out of sleep listening to the water running in the shower. He’s almost fully asleep when he hears Shoyo walking in while toweling his hair dry. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of loose plaid pajama bottoms that ride low on his hips. 

_Are those abs?_

Kenma tries not to stare because he’d rather not have to carry the guilt around of being a pervert. He’s sitting up on the edge of the bed as he watches Shoyo climb under the comforter, tossing the damp towel to the floor. 

“Here, wanna sleep under here with me?” offers Shoyo, lifting up the covers. “It’s nice and warm.”

How can Kenma say no to that? So, he crawls into the warm space and curls up into a ball. He feels hands tenderly pulling him towards another warm body. Shoyo holds Kenma to his chest and reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp. 

“Goodnight, Mango,” Shoyo murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Kenma’s head. “Love you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was late, school has been crazy:( Buttttt, this chapter is slightly longer so I hope you enjoy it...here my children, eat up!

Kenma woke up twenty minutes ago and for nineteen of those minutes, he spent them staring at the angelic face before him. Shoyo’s eyes are shut and his eyebrows are furrowed like he’s concentrating. His lips are formed into a permanent pout and light freckles are scattered around his cute little nose. There’s a line of spit going down from the corner of his mouth to his chin and he’s letting out soft puffs each time he exhales. The warmth from his hands seeps through Kenma’s fur, keeping him dozy and sated. 

Just as Kenma is about to move closer, Shoyo tightens his hold around him and nuzzles into his neck. The tiny noises escaping his throat indicate that he’s about to awake. 

Shoyo, slowly, but surely stirs, blinking one eye open at a time. He extends his whole body across the bed to stretch his limbs and yawns, smacking his lips lightly. 

Sitting up fully with an armful of Kenma he looks down at the cat. “Morning, Mango. Gotta wake up,” he croaks. “It’s kinda early isn’t it?”

The digital clock by the lamp reads six thirty a.m. 

_ Who willingly gets up this early? _

__ “I gotta go for my morning run and then I have afternoon classes from three to five…” Shoyo tells him thoughtfully. 

_ “Fuuuckkk me. Of course he goes on morning runs. In the middle of winter. In the cold. At ass o'clock,” _ thinks Kenma.

“But since you’re here I’ll just skip the run ‘kay? I don’t feel like leaving you alone and besides, I need to spend time with you,” Shoyo informs him with a smile.

He runs his hands down Kenma’s small frame and with a final pat to his head, Shoyo finally gets out of bed to start the day. Kenma smashes his face into the mattress when he sees Shoyo tugging on the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. 

_ Don’t look. _

__ “Aw, you’re shy, that’s cute.” he hears, followed with a pat on his head.

Dressed in a plain white t-shirt paired with black sweatpants, Shoyo picks Kenma up and carries him to the kitchen, placing him on a stool. He hops up on the table to sit and looks down at the cat.

“Ok, we have a lot to do today hm? But first, breakfast.”

_ “You’re not going to cook again are you?” _

__ Shoyo ends up cooking again.

It doesn’t go well.

The smoke detector goes off, there’s eggshells in Kenma’s fur and Shoyo’s hair. All that for a mediocre looking omelette. 

“Sorry Mango…” says Shoyo sheepishly as he’s doing the dishes. 

Kenma gives him a death stare but it’s not genuine. He could never be provoked by Shoyo. 

“Ok um… you’re kind of dirty. I think it might be time for me to give you a bath.”

_ “No, you’re not bathing me. I heard raw eggs are good for hair care, see? I don’t mind, please don’t fucking bathe me,”  _ yowls Kenma.

Shoyo looks taken aback by the cat’s angry protests and honestly seems a little terrified. 

“Woah, woah, woah! I knew cats hate water but you have to wash up! You’ll be smelly.”

Kenma doesn’t scratch at Shoyo in an effort not to hurt him, but he does cry and meow loudly to avoid the water. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to bathe. Honestly, he did feel quite disgusted with the egg all up in his fur. It was the fact that the person he was in love with was about to give him a bath...while he was not human. 

Yeah, so like that’s not weird at all. 

The warm water does feel very pleasant, and eventually Kenma relaxes and melts into the touch of Shoyo’s hand running through his neck. When he’s wrapped in a clean towel, he inhales deeply and the scent of citrus clouds his brain. 

“There you go,” Shoyo says as he dries him gently. “See? It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

_ Maybe not for you.  _

__ “Okay! My turn!” exclaims Shoyo as he strips off his shirt. 

Kenma tries not to black out and attempts to scurry out the bathroom only to find the door closed securely. 

His failed escape doesn’t go unnoticed by Shoyo. 

“You’re still wet and I don’t want you to drip all over my apartment. You should be dry by the time I’m done so just sit tight,” he explains. 

_ “Wait… what the fuck am I supposed to do?” panics Kenma. _

Staring at the yellow wall in front of him, Kenma burns holes into the surface. It really doesn’t sit well with him that he’s in the same room as someone while they’re showering. Being technically human he doesn’t want to be pegged as a creep when he transforms back.

“Huh, you really get shy don’t you…” Shoyo mentions before he steps into the hot stream of water. 

  
  
  


Kenma only turns away from the wall once he’s sure that Shoyo is… not naked. He’s currently toweling his tangerine colored hair roughly while wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. Nothing else. Meaning he’s only wearing the gray sweatpants. Meaning that Kenma is kind of dying a little. Again. 

Kenma always knew that Shoyo was somewhat toned since he was an athlete, but seeing him like this was something else. His slight definition and slender waist made it seem as if he was sculpted to perfection by some higher power. Pale freckles sparingly dust across his shoulders while some gently adorn his chest. 

_ “Yep, those are definitely abs. Holy shit.” _

__ Shoyo turns to Kenma with his face beaming. 

“Oh, you’re seriously so cute,” he coos, addressing Kenma’s now dry and fluffy fur.

Kenma can feel himself burning up and is grateful that it wasn’t noticeable. 

By the time they’re done in the bathroom, Kenma feels unsteady for more reasons than one. 

Shoyo scoops Kenma up against his chest and walks out of the steaming bathroom. 

With Shoyo’s chest still being slightly damp, Kenma can’t help but stare at the muscles moving under the smooth skin.

_ “He’s totally going to think I’m a perv when I turn back,” Kenma dreads as he shakes his head away from the view.  _

__ After plopping Kenma on the couch, Shoyo takes a seat next to him so that he can inspect the cat’s amber eyes. 

“I can’t take you to class but I don’t want you to be alone… who could watch you at this time,” contemplates Shoyo. 

_ “Please just let me be alone. I need time to recover from the bathroom,”  _ meowls Kenma weakly.

“Oh! He should be able to take care of you,” utters Shoyo suddenly as he fishes his phone from his pocket. 

He fumbles around with the screen for a while and calls somebody. Kenma tries to crane his neck to see the contact name but is only able to get a pathetic view of the keypad. 

“Hello? Tobio?” asks Shoyo into the phone. 

Kenma halts.

Tobio Kageyama was a part of their inner circle and hung out with them on multiple occasions. It wasn’t that Kenma disliked him. In fact they often shared meaningful conversations and enjoyed each other's company. However, Shoyo’s best friend was Tobio and that made him....insecure to say the least. Sure, it’s most likely the both of them are just two bros who feel nothing other than a platonic love. Actually Tobio is probably painfully straight. But, whenever Shoyo laughs at his antics or looks at him with twinkling eyes, Kenma can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. The fact that Tobio could easily make Shoyo smile when he couldn’t even face him makes his stomach shift uncomfortably. 

“... uh huh… yeah, I got a cat...well I couldn’t just leave him in the hall, the landlord would’ve called animal control or kicked him out”

A muffled sound of a groan comes from the other line followed by incoherent noises. 

“Come on man, help me out here,” sighs Shoyo in frustration. “I’ll let you raid my fridge.”

There’s a few seconds of silence and then something that sounds like an agreement from the other end. 

Shoyo freezes for a moment in reaction to Tobio saying something. Kenma notices and mildly questions it. 

After a rushed “thank you” to Tobio, Shoyo hangs up and throws his phone towards the small coffee table. He runs both hands down his face and fake sobs, “God, he really wants to kill me.”

Sensing Shoyo’s discomfort, Kenma nuzzles under his elbow in an effort to calm him down from whatever Tobio had said. 

  
  


Shoyo instinctively scratches Kenma’s neck, “My friend,Tobio, is coming over for a bit while I’m at my lecture today so you have to be good ok?”

_ “When have I not been good?”  _ whines Kenma. 

“Just don’t scratch his eyes out,” chuckles Shoyo.

  
  
  


When Tobio arrives at 2:30, Shoyo is rushing around the apartment to get ready for his class at the nearby University. 

He’s pulling socks onto his bare feet as he scrambles out of his room to get the door. 

Yanking it open, he pants, “Yo, thanks so much. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yea, yea, it’s no problem” replies Tobio as he trudges through the doorway and slips off his sneakers. 

“I can’t believe someone would just leave him outside like that. People really should take better care of their pets.” Shoyo clicks his tongue out of pity.

“You know he’s lucky you found him,” answers Tobio. “Your landlord is kind of a nasty piece of work.”

“But the rent is dirt cheap, it's worth it,” winks Shoyo. 

Tobio is hunting through Shoyo’s fridge, as promised, and emerges with a carton of milk.

“Hey, is that him?” he asks, nodding his chin at Kenma.

“Yea! Isn’t he cute? I named him Mango.”

“Huh, have we seen him around?” questions Tobio as he opens the seal of the milk.

_ “Fuck, yes you have! Tobio it’s me!”  _ exclaims Kenma. 

Shoyo glances at Kenma, “Ummm, I don’t think so? I mean now that you point it out maybe? But, it’s not like calico cats are uncommon or anything.” 

Tobio blinks and puts his attention back to the milk, “I guess. Is he always this loud?” 

_ Loud? Loud my ass. _

__ “No, he’s usually pretty quiet. Also use a glass for that.” Shoyo hands a mug to Tobio, “and don’t drink all of it, milk is expensive.”

Tobio looks at Shoyo dead in the eyes and solemnly says, “I know that’s why I’m drinking yours.”

All Shoyo can do in response is weakly throw his hands up in the air and huff out of exasperation.

Tobio eyes Shoyo strapping on his bag as he slurps his milk. 

“...Why are you looking at me like that,” asks Shoyo.

“You know,” answers Tobio. 

“No? I really don’t?”

“Uh huh…”

The only thing audible, other than the awkward silence, is the sound of Tobio noisily drinking his stupid milk.

Shoyo gasps out of realization, “No way, Tobio-”

“Come on! Everyone knows but him! Have you seen how he looks at you? Just give it a shot.”

“Shut up, I barely talk to him,” Shoyo mumbles quietly but the blood rushing to his face is apparent. “Listen, I gotta go. Feed Mango in about thirty minutes or so. Bye!”

The door slams shut as Shoyo barges out the door, papers flying out of his bag behind him like a whirlwind. 

Kenma sways on the spot not being able to believe what he had just heard. Shoyo likes someone else. The boy he had been in love with for so long doesn't even have eyes for him and is pining over someone else. Blood was pounding in his ears and he suddenly feels incredibly nauseous. 

He can’t even say that he’s heartbroken because his whole body is just numb. In fact, he’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice a pair of blue eyes surveying him. 

“You sure are a strange cat,” mumbles Tobio.

_ Get fucking lost. _

  
  
  


__ It’s around 5 in the afternoon when Tobio receives a text from Shoyo saying he’d be coming home soon and that it’s fine for him to leave. 

Tobio walks out the door but not before patting Kenma on the head, “See you, cat.”

“ _ I have a name,”  _ hisses Kenma. 

Tobio eyes Kenma carefully, “...You’re… nevermind,” he mutters.

Kenma replays the conversation he had previously witnessed over again in his head. He wallows in self pity and just wishes he had never heard anything. Ignorance is bliss after all. All he wants to do is curl up in a ball under the covers, cry and maybe eat some ice cream. Because of this stupid curse, he couldn’t even do that. Frustration courses through his body and he stuffs his face into the couch pillow. 

_ Screw this stupid curse. Screw Kuroo. Screw the holidays. Screw ma- _

Kenma’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of keys jangling and socked feet padding against the wooden floor. He slowly removes his head from the cave of pillows and sees Shoyo’s soft smile and kind face. 

He reaches over and rubs Kenma’s neck with his fingers, “Hey Mango, had a good time with Tobio?”

All the negative thoughts Kenma had before suddenly vanishes as he nuzzles into the mellow pressure. 

The purr that emerges from his throat is completely against his will. 

__

_ Shit. _

He had  _ purred _ once again because his ears were being scratched. 

Just as humiliated as the first time it had happened, Kenma tenses up his body.

All Shoyo does is giggle, “I’m getting pretty hungry. I think I’ll order some take-out,” he murmurs to himself. 

Shoyo gets up from where he was crouching in front of the couch and walks over to his room. Kenma follows at his heels, seeking to spend more time with the human. Flopping backwards onto the bed, the orange haired boy lets out a tired noise. 

He lays his arms over his eyes for a while then peers through them to glance at Kenma, “Hey, come up here,” he smiles blearily and he pats the bed beside him. 

Kenma immediately leaps up onto the powder pink sheets. There’s a strange sense of comfort being wrapped up in Shoyo’s covers. The tangy citrus scent, the softness of the fabric and the warmth coming from Shoyo himself makes his head feel fuzzy and keeps his mind secure.    
  


The two hands he had become so familiar with over the past two days are yet again, wrapping themselves around his body.

Kenma would give anything just to turn back human, but he would miss the little things about Shoyo. The way he always pulls him to his chest when they’re close. His freckles that are like pretty constellations when seen from up close. His pout whenever he gets frustrated while failing at culinary experiments. 

Kenma then suddenly remembers that he won’t get to experience these moments for himself ever again. Shoyo is interested in someone else. Just like every other person wanted someone else. Nobody wanted Kenma back. Who would? He was just a recluse that was awkward, too quiet and obsessed with video games. 

There would be nights when he would lay awake and let his insecurities get the best of him. The memories of highschool would haunt him and he tries to shut them out but they would always crash through the gates and flood back in again. They hit him like tides, crushing him down until he feels just as small and helpless as he did three years ago. Sometimes he would seek Kuroo, but that only made him feel like a burden. Most nights he would just drown alone in the cold and merciless ocean of anxiety. Times like these are when he wishes that someone would want him back. Someone who could be his lifeboat and pull him closer to anchor him. His heart ached to have fingers stroke his bleached hair, whisper sweet nothings into his ear and press their chest against his. Unfortunately, he has a history of being drowned by the people he desired instead of being pulled back to the surface. So, he closes himself off and keeps his mouth shut because he doesn’t know if he can survive being dragged into the water again.

“You’re shivering, are you cold?” Shoyo whispers as he pulls a blanket over them. 

Kenma’s heart squeezes for the millionth time that evening. Even though the most beautiful boy is laying next to him, he knows it won’t last long. Eventually, he’ll return to his normal life of staying up late just to ignore the fact that he goes to sleep in a cold bed with nobody to warm it up. His hair and skin will remain untouched and he’ll drift off to the sound of the heater whirring. 

For now though, he’ll relish the sweet aroma of Shoyo and his constant loving nature. 

For now, he’ll settle.


End file.
